


steve goes to hell

by SilenceOfTheCorps



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I dont know how to tag, M/M, NO ONE KNOWS, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Why?, and he is more then happy to fill that position, bucky decides steve needs a body guard, first fanfic, sam and natasha are very concerned, steve becomes mayor of said town, the small town of hell, tony was bored so he followed, weird ass plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceOfTheCorps/pseuds/SilenceOfTheCorps
Summary: Steve accidently becomes mayor of a small American town called hell, how did he do this? Does it matter? Steve decides he needs to visit his town and Bucky decides to be his edgy self, becoming Steve's body guard, tony follows along out of boredom while Sam and Natasha are scared that Steve, Bucky and tony will accidently destroy the world if they are not supervised 24/7.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Its 3 am, don't expect this to be good, plus, I'm not even American, this is an Australian talking about an American town she's never visited so don't expect anything realistic either, oh and hell is a real town, look it up

"are we there yet"

"shut the fuck up tony!" Bucky flips off tony, sick of his repeated whining.

Steve, Bucky, tony, Natasha and Sam are all huddled in a cheap, scrappy car. Steve is at the wheel with a constipated look on his face from the endless stream of insults the team have been throwing his way , Bucky sits next to him in the front like the protective asshole he so proudly is. at this very moment he was glaring at tony with his middle finger held up for the the man to see, tony was sitting in the shitty middle seat no one wants to get so he had full view of the said finger, Sam and Natasha sat at rather side of tony, looking like they would rather jump into hell then be here but worry that Steve would probably follow.

"Bucky." Steve said in his shitty dad voice "that's rude." He said again, in that fucking voice.

"oh shut it, your not allowed to speak for like, three years, who the fuck 'Accidently' becomes mayor of a town?"he looks at Steve with deadpan expression 

Steve stays quiet, an embarrassed blush on his cheek's.

Tony grins with amusement.

Buckys attention returns to tony, now pointing at the posh fuck "your still a shitface for coming"

"well, how could I NOT come, Steve fucking up fuels my soul" tony takes a swig from a whisky bottle he seemingly brought up from thin air.

Natasha turns from looking out the window with judgment "what soul" 

Tony gasps dramatically and both Steve and Sam sigh tiredly, since the car ride started sam has seemingly refused to speak, bucky has no idea what that's about. 

"shut the fuck up you three!" Steve tightens his grip on the steering wheel and pulls his angry dad face.

Its quiet for a few seconds before tony opens his stupid mouth and quietly whispers "language.."

Steve huffs angrily and looks back at tony "I will force you to wal-" before he can finish his dad threat everyone starts screaming "bEAR!" 

Steve swivels before they hit the huge fucking animal, driving the car off the road and into the forest the were driving by, the car tumbles and flips until it lands wheels up in a clearing

"well fuck"


	2. the forth wall part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, been 6 months since I touched this fanfic, not even in the fandom anymore but ya know, I wanted to write something fun so I thought "fuck it" and here we are

Tony, Sam and Natasha climbed out of the flipped trashcan , Bucky dragging Steve out by the armpit.

"Bucky." Steve says flatly, agitation seeping into his very soul.

"I'm saving you so shut the fuck up you sexy basterd" Bucky lets go of his very straight bff's forearms "tada bitch" Bucky drops Steve and beams with mock pride.

Steve starts bitching about some shit Like being able to look after his own firm ass but Bucky isn't listening as he scrutinizes the area, they were in some shitty forest , the green shit around them was thick and may be a little hard to traverse, he looks back at his companions and finds Tony on his knees, mourning the death of his whisky bottle, Sam and Natasha watch on in disgust.

"god this is boring" Bucky sighs aggressively, if only, with the snap of a purple ninja turtles fingers he could turn to dust and not deal with any of this, if only if there was some kind of 'civil war' that meant tony stayed the fuck home, but this was the super real real canon of bucky's life.

Steve got up and looked around , face scrunched in deep concentration, if Bucky could read minds he would imagine that head would be filled with both a tiny mans rage and a giant idiots brashness, which is just a ticking Tim bomb if Bucky ever saw one, and god knows he has seen many.

Steve starts walking, straight into the fucking forest, his expression ridiculously serious.

"where the fuck are you going boy scout?" Tony seemed to finely get his shit together and stand up.

"my people need me Tony" Bucky groaned at just how much of an idiot Steve can be, its endless, a bottomless fucking pit of stupidity, dear god.

"lol" but Bucky has to admit he hates tony so much more, with every fibre of his fucking body, Bucky only had a minimal idea of what goes on on the Internet, but even he knew just how fucking cringe 'lol' is when said outloud.

Steve just starts power walking in response and now everyone was forced to follow the super dumbass into the forest "we are all going to die and I blame you Steve" Bucky grumbles to his friend, Steve doesn't reply and now Bucky is fucking pissed.

**Author's Note:**

> Its short, I know its short, this is just writing practice you see, so I stop being a perfectionist and actually finish my real story! Stay tooned to this one tho


End file.
